the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 1
NeS1 Post 1 is the opening post to The Never-ending Story series and the first post of Never-ending Story1, the original thread. It is a compilation post, created by Gebohq the Writer, consolidating several posts by several different writers made in a previous thread. Story-wise we have the introduction of Gebohq Simon and Galvatron, two heroes who have to battle against the God of War, Ares. DarkSide, a being made up of many dark souls, also appears and attempts to control Gebohq and force him to battle against both Galvatron and Ares. When Rob X arrives in the Arena to fight Ares one-on-one, Gebohq and Galvatron join Miss Fire in the Bleachers. The post is rife with plotholes, writers' arguments, unabashed Powerplaying, major retcon or blatant disregard for previous posts and many other such teething problems rampant in early days of the NeS. Post The Never-ending Story Welcome to the Never-ending Story Thread, known better as NeS, an epic comedy with a lost beginning and infinite pages! To read the webcomic version of NeS: http://nes.sorrowind.net To skip to page 51, known also as "The Never-ending Story Thread²" (NeSquared): http://forums.massassi.net/vb3/showthread.php?t=18372 And now, the story... --------------------------------------------- (copy of "The neverending Story Thread")Ares Member posted August 14, 1999 01:17 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Copied from the 4th page of "Nostradamos... SCARY stuff here" thread, so anyone thats not up to date can read the last 2 posts...) Gebohq Member posted August 14, 1999 12:23 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gebohq: "Ares, would you like to have a doughnut?" Ares: "I have no time for your foolishness...damnit, now you made me hungry. I'll be back shortly." As Ares flies away temporarily, Gebohq trys to ignore the throbbing in his head as he thinks "Ares stumbled when I threw out all those saber slashes, maybe..." *Ares then flies back, prepared to face him again. Gebohq uses the Force to speed towards Ares and slash him like before. Again Ares stumbles backwards, but not as far as before because he was prepared for it.* Gebohq thinks "Yes, I think I know his weakness now." *Drawing his anger at the futility of this fight, he uses the Dark side of the Force to summon several of the rocks surrounding Ares and launches them towards Ares. Ares stumbles greatly and trips, falling on his back. Ares appears to just be lying there, so Gebohq walks up closer to Ares. Is Ares finally defeated?* To Be Continued....Ares, you turn) ------------------ ~Gebohq Galvatron Member posted August 14, 1999 12:32 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Camera Pans to Galvatron* Galv: I'm a little Application short and stout, here is my input and here is my out... *Ares and Gebohq just give him a werid look and then countinue fighitng* _____________________________________________ TBC Sorry guys just thought it was funny (Were i actually start writing) Ares: "NOW IM INFURIATED!" Ares starts firing force destruction and lightning from his palms, insanely.Gebohq dives for cover, behind a rock. he says to himself: "All i did was annoy him!"He despiratly attempts to come up with a plan. But it sounds like a warzone around him, and it was hard to concentrate. Ares must of growen bored of this now, because he was standing waiting for Geb. Geb charged at him and got caught in Ares's force grip. Ares lifted him, to eye to eye level. Ares: "This ends now little man." (Will this be the end of Gebohq? Will anyone EVER find out Ares weakness? Will someone help Geb? Stay tuned for this and all your other questions to be answered!) IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 14, 1999 01:30 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Camera goes to Galv* *Systems Retruning to normal. All Weapons Funtonal.* Galv: All right lets ROCK! *SupermanSuperman article, Wikipedia. theame starts to play* Ares: Oh no you don't! *Ares Blasts Galvatron Right into the wall* *System damage... Power low.. Systems shuting down..* _____________________________________________ tbc IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 14, 1999 01:59 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In the moment that Ares took to divert his attention to Galvatron, Gebohq manages to escape his grip and runs like hell away from Ares. With only 2 health left, Gebohq quickly heals himself with the Force. Ares: "Damn, come back here Gebohq. You have to meet your destiny." Gebohq thinks that he doesn't want whatever destiny Ares wants him to have. Gebohq then turns into a rock and stealthly walks to Galv. Gebohq: (he says in a voice that Galv can almost not hear)"Hey Galv, its me, Gebohq. You ok?" Galv: "Yeah, just peachy, what do you think?" Gebohq: "Don't go out on me yet, I need you to help me(he thinks to himself, and so I can leave here alive). Maybe I can fix you..." *Gebohq looks at the complicated mess of wires, bolts, and other metallic parts* Gebohq: "Hmmmm...no, that doesn't work, maybe this piece goes-" Galv: "Watch out!" *Just then a loud clap like thunder echos behind Gebohq. Standing there was Ares, obviously anger of having lost Gebohq again.* Ares: "Your still alive Galvatron. Why won't you die?" *Ares was about to rain down destruction on Galv when Gebohq, disguised as a rock, moves quickly towards Ares* Ares: "What the...Gebohq! You won't escape me this time!" *Gebohq changes back into his natural form as he is using force speed and jump to evade Ares' stream of destructions and lightning* Gebohq: (thinks to himself)"Good, Ares is diverting his attention to me. I remembered him saying that injuring him only makes him stronger, so maybe I can drain his energy as I try to avoid his attacks. At the least I might wear down his concentration, he's bound to make a mistake sometime." *As Gebohq continues to avoid Ares's attacks, Galv notices that Gebohq left behind a battery. Galv think that with the battery he can slowly repair himself, and help Gebohq defeat Ares.* Will Ares be defeated? Will Gebohq be able to continue avoiding his attacks? And will Galvatron be able to join in the fight in time? Find out in the next post! To Be Continued..by either galvatron or ares) ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged GA Farrant Member posted August 14, 1999 06:30 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope ya'll're having fun w/ that thread.. i'm actually proud I started the longest going one. Hey guys we've already got more than the entire review board.. let's make it to the cog board and then finally the editing Only 208 posts to go.. lol BTW is 131 anywhere near Massassi's history record? -Grand Admiral Farrant IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 14, 1999 12:58 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Systems Normal* Galv: I am a Worrior.. let the Battle be Joined. *Galvatron uses Force Jump To jump right behided Ares with out him seeing, Draws lightsaber and Attacks* Galv: Who HA! Ares: hmm... a litte UnFair i'd say! *Ares uses Force destruction to knck Galv over the Edge!* Galv: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Computer Start up the TransmetalTransmetal article, TFWiki. Driver! *aye aye* *Galvatron is still falling Down to the Lava* Galv: man this a Long fall... *Galv hits The lava and Sinks...* Ares: Well thats the last of him.. too bad he was always so much fun... --------------------------------------------- Could This be the end of Galvatron???? Find out right after this plug! --------------------------------------------- Vist Matrix Editing, Home to The Pred Pack and Pokemon PC! --PLUG TAKEN OUT DUE TO MESSING THE TEXT UP. NO HARD FEELINGS, RIGHT GALV?-- message has been edited by Gebohq, from page 16 --------------------------------------------- *All of a Shudden. A HUGE Dragon Comes out of the Lava!* Ares: WHAT THE! Galv: I'm back! *Galvatron Flys up to the Platform and lands knock Ares and Gebohq on there butts. he thens Shoots an ICE Blast at Ares. It Incases Ares in a Block of Ice.* Galv: Quickly Stirke NOW! *Gebohq Slashs Ares ito little ICE cubes* Galv: TERRORIZE!! *Galvatron: reverts to his New Robot mode. he is Now at least 15ft tall* Galv: that Should do. _____________________________________________ TBC... IP: Logged Merlin Member posted August 14, 1999 03:12 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ares rematerializes as he comes out of Force Persausion! Ares: Ha! You fools! You just hacked up a force dummy. Suddenly Holst's "Mars"Gustav Holst - The Planets - Mars, the Bringer of War video, YouTube. begins playing and everybody looks at each other with a "Where-the-heck-did-that-come-from" look. As the music reaches it cresendo a heretofore unoticed elevator rises form the platform. From it steps a man none of us recgonize. Then he activates THE JEREC PATCH! Now he LOOKS like JerecJerec article, Wookieepedia.! Even TASTES like Jerec! With one quick action multiple bolts of lightning arch from his hands and he frys Galv! Galv's circuts overload and he shuts down. Then the Jerec/mystery man fires a destruction blast at the ground bettween Ares and Gebohq. Gebohq goes fling off the platform and only manages to grip the edge of the platform as he dangles over the lava! Ares is thrown to the otherside of the platform and lands with a audiable CRUNCH! Ares quickly gets up. Ares: I don't know who the (censored) you are but I'm going to kick your butt! Ares fires several blasts of force destruction at the Jerec/mystery man. Jerec assumes a medatation posture and hovers there, a force sphere around him. The blast don't even phase him! Then Jerec returns to his normal state. Reaching out with his hand in a fist he laughs. Ares rises off the floor thinking the fool is trying to grip me, but attack attack only strengthen me! Suddenly Ares feels something happening to his body. He loses conciousness. A few minutes later Ares body is a lifeless husk and is droped to the floor. Jerec/mystery man wasn't griping him, but draining out his life. Finally Gebohq manages to lift himself back onto the platform. He now looks at the Jerec figure. The Jerec figures reaches up and pulls off his blind fold. Then Gebohq realizes the being isn't Jerec. It isn't human at all. In each eye socket glow a red pupil like the embers of a dying fire, or a dying soul. Now it speaks for the first time to Gebohq. But it's voice isn't a single voice, but a million voices, echoing, crying, sreaming, vomiting, mocking, hating, dying. The being: We are one. . . . You are ours . . . Forever. We will devour you mind. . . your flesh. You will be ours totally. You will be part of us. Gebohq realized he would that this being made Ares look like a newbie. What ever it was, he couldn't take it alone. Perhaps no one could face it. It spoke again. The being: We are the Darkside. We are its echos. We are its past. *The being now looks like Darth MaulDarth Maul article, Wikipedia.* Its present. *It looks like Emperor PalpitinePalpatine article, Wikipedia.* Its future. *It looks like KyleKyle Katarn article, Wikipedia.* We will devour your flesh, your mind, your force. You are ours sow. And now we will feast. (For the next poster, note no one please don't just have one guy come in and like kill it, this things is like every dark jedi combined.) ------------------ ~Jedi Master Merlin~ IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 14, 1999 05:49 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Galv: You fool! I am now a Transmetal | | there is Noting that you Can do to stop me. *Galvatron then uses His Dragon-Head Arm to Knock IT into the Lava pit.* Galv: Now then, I bid you all a Good Day. *Galvatron then transforms back to Dragon Mode and Flys off* --------------------------------------------- _____________________________________________ --------------------------------------------- TBC IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 14, 1999 09:32 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Merlin, this is not a free post topic. im gonna pretend your character was never entered, im trying to keep the insanity of the last thread out of this one. You saw the last thread you must know what i mean. Please edit your cherecter out, he does not belong in this topic, right now at least.) Ares rises: "Fools! Does none of you understand? I CANNOT BE DESTROYED! I control this environment! I CONTROL EVERYTHING! I AM THE ENVIRONMENT! I even control gravity!" He increases the gravity by about 100 times, sending a very startled galvatron, falling to the ground like a 200 ton weight. "I have had enough of your foolish antics. I will crush you just as MegatronMegatron article, Wikipedia. crushed PrimeOptimus Prime article, Wikipedia.." Galvatron while struggling against gravity burly able to move: "You cannot win Ares... I will destroy you...." Ares: "Destroy me? really?" You cannot even stand up. Now i will do what i should of done the first time we fought..." Ares fires a blast of something green from his palm, which blows galvatron's torso off. Niether piece of Galvatron moves, it is impossible to say wether from the crushing gravity, or the fact hes been blown in two, or both. Ares walks over and with a beam of some sort, removes Galvatrons head. He picks Galvatrons severed head up, and tosses a bomb of some sort into Galvatrons torso. Looking at the face of Galvatrons head. He says: "Ahhh.... My trophy...." He walks away from Galvatrons torso, and a enormous anti-matter explosion vaporizes it. (and dont anyone give me any crap that Anti-matter is in STStar Trek article, Wikipedia. only, it has been created by scientists, for real, for something like a millionth of a sec.) All that remains of Galvatron, is his legs, ands Ares's new trophy. (To be continued by Gebohq or Galvatron? like to see you bring yourself back from this Galv. Only.) Ares estroy IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 14, 1999 09:53 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hehe well if you had wacthed Beast Wars Season 3Beast Wars: Transformers (cartoon) article, Season 3: 1998 - 1999 section, TFWiki. then you would know how i would get out of this.... --------------------------------------------- *all of a shuden and Bright Purple Glow comes from with in Galvatron SparkSpark article, TFWiki.... The Glow In cases Galvatron's Body. It begins to repair him. with in 20 seconds he is fully repaired.* Galv: hahahaha... And I shall Destory you just like Prime did to Megatron. Ares: god Damn why won't you die! Galv: Don't worry 1 shall stand and 1 shall fall Ares: why thorw your life away your life so worthlessly(sp?) Galv: that is a question you should be asking yourself Ares: Lets get it on! Galv: BEAST MODE!!!! Ares: now what? *Galvatron Transform into a huge Red Dragon!* Galv: I really like BBQ's *Galvatron Frys Ares to a Chirsp(sp?)* Galv: all good Well Done, just how i like it *Galvatron Bites Ares in half and Eats him* Galv: must remeber to Chew 24 times for each bite. *Galvatron Swings his Tail and Knocks Ares legs into the lava...* Galv: come on Gebohq, hope on my back and we'll go... --------------------------------------------- TBC, Ares or Gebohq or me IP: Logged Threnody Member posted August 14, 1999 09:53 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay -ites, these -ians have gone to far. Now they've gone so far as to name the thread The Neverending Story, before we know it they'll be using our abreviation! I say we fight back! IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 14, 1999 10:21 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ha Ha Galvatron. You dont get it. When Anti-Matter and normal matter collide they destroy eachother. Its the one exception to the phrase, Matter cannot be created or destroyed. Your Torso has been vaporized by a anti-matter blast.The bomb was Anti-matter. Your torso is matter, the spark is contained in the torso. It was vaporized, and your spark with it. YOUR SPARK WITH IT. YOU ARE DEAD. And a spark can be destroyed as the original DinobotDinobot article, Wikipedia. was. (Not the clone pred.) And he wasnt vaporized, he just had the crap beat out of him. Ares looking at Galvatrons head and standing over a lava pit: "You play with fire and your gonna get burned, DroidDroid (robot) article, Wikipedia.." Ares tosses the head into the lava, and watches it melt. IP: Logged JM Member posted August 14, 1999 10:46 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Zeus appears in a bright flash* Zeus: *Ahem* Ares... are you playing with mortals again? Ares: But.. But... Zeus: No Buts! Your only three hundred thousand and eighteen! Why aren't you in bed? *Zeus's beard slips and for a moment he looks like JM, before he pushes it back where it belongs* Now, off with you! *He waves one hand in the general direction of mount olympus* And don't you dare tell me I don't belong in here, because if you do, I'll do evil things to you! IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 14, 1999 10:48 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (I have yet to write another part to this story, hopefully I will. Just wanted to say I can probably only put up 1 post a day at the most. As far as the story goes, I'm a bit lost. I really like the darkside character merlin brought in, not that Ares isn't neat and all, but i think the collective Dark force could beat a god-like character. And I hope we can continue this story. Respond by 11:00 and I might be able to put another post up.) ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 14, 1999 10:57 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- lol JM, pretty funny. Come in chat quick before I have to go ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged mr-xeinsane Member posted August 15, 1999 02:04 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Out of nowhere, but seeming to come from everywhere, an ominous laugh is heard: Jhgeehaha! (Note: I feel that I may be able to restore an element of sanity to this thread as an Iteian, and this way I am asking to join the fray without disrupting it) ------------------ code: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /\ / \ / \/ /\ / \ /\ / \/ \ /\ \_/ / \ \ \ / -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- IP: Logged JM Member posted August 15, 1999 10:04 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There was plenty of sanity, just these folks don't know how to write a nes. IP: Logged mr-xeinsane Member posted August 15, 1999 12:40 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What this thing needs are Rules so that it doesn't get out of hand and actually promotes a good read: rules of which I have already an idea. The post of arbritrator I would gladly fill. ~:> IP: Logged Threnody Member posted August 15, 1999 03:18 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm sorry mr-xeinsane, but you're not an -ite, you don't even fully understand what it means! (Your use of the word Iteian proves this) And JM, I sure hope for your sake that you're just refering to xeinsane when you say we don't know how to write an NeS. IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 15, 1999 09:15 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I am modetrating the story. Galvatron Interfered, now hes all he is is a melted head. Anyone else want to take me on? IP: Logged JM Member posted August 15, 1999 09:48 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I was refering to Ares, actually. His writing is just... stupid... egotistical, insulting, and... stupid... IP: Logged mr-xeinsane Member posted August 15, 1999 10:00 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Which is why I think a system of honour would do the trick here in neverending stories involving Jedi Duels writen by those that duel: If your opponent writes a magnificently written piece of literature, your bound by honour in the next section written by you to give a bit, and have your Jedi lose ground in proportion to the *superbness* of your opp0nents writing. There you go, fair, and gives anybody else a good read. Oh, and I'm incredibly sorry for my assumptions and mistakes, Threnody, I was just too exited at getting member status for my own good. And it seems I've started what could possibly turn into an insult-fest here, so I will apologise for that too. The harm a tired mind can cause at 3:00 AM... ------------------ code: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /\ / \ / \/ /\ / \ /\ / \/ \ /\ \_/ / \ \ \ / -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 15, 1999 10:43 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hmmmm.....there seems to be a problem with how to write this story, lets see if I can't fix things. First off, I think Ares character should be less omnipitent, people tend to not like all-powerful-no-weakness characters that uses the "I'm wearing lava proof body armor" deal(that's at least what I use to say when I play those games when I was little, didn't you?). JM I think is a very good comic relief, but again, no god powers please. Galv seems to be alright, though I think he's stretching it(I admit I haven't seen transformers, so I can't say he's being unfair). Merlin's Darkside character I think should be the main bad guy, it would be an interesting match. And the writer's reward by xeinsane(? I forgot who, sorry) is a good idea too. I think we should start again from my last story post(where I think things got messed up) and try again. Ares, tell Galv your weakness so we can "almost finish" you, but then need you to fight darkside guy. And I think besides your weakness that you should have some other weak spots. If you weren't in your arena, what COULDN'T you do ares? Think about that. And I'm on between 10 and 11 now, so I'll post a story tommorow. Keep up the writing! ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 15, 1999 10:55 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Basicy when a Transformer uses the Transmetal Driver the go Transmetal 2. which makes them Half Life form/ half Robot. and the odd thing is that There Spark Repairs all damage with in a few min. the whole thing with me going into the Lava pit was just about the same thing that happen to Megatron in the Episode Master BlasterMaster Blaster article, TFWiki.. IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 15, 1999 10:57 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- STUPID? MY WRITING IS STUPID JM?! Well. I knew that. Lol. And im getting tired of writing this duel anyway, so i will now end it. (Back to the story....) Ares: "This fight bores me." But all of you have put up a fair fight, so instead of killing you all, i will simply set time back to before everything went haywire. You will all be restored to your previous spots, except the ones that dont belong. If you however botch up the time line again, you will be brought back and destroyedWell, probably not, but ill be annoyed.)" With that Ares teleports everyone back to thier universes, in a flash of white light. "You have fought well. Galvatron." Ares says to himself. Ares brings Galvatrons spark back, inside a protoformProtoform article, TFWiki.. He revives him. Protoform (Galvatron): "Ares? Im im alive.... and a protoform..." Ares: "Actually you were not. I restored your life. And turned you into a protoform." Protoform (Galvatron): But why? You won...." Ares: "You fought well. Now, unlike other protoforms, you get to choose what you becomeI figured i owed him something after killing him.)" Protoform (Galvatron): "ANYTHING?" Ares: "Within reason." Ares laughes. "No god-like robots, or ill just turn you back into Galvatron. I am leaving now. Once you select your form, you will be teleported back to the normal time line. Oh and Galvatron?" Protoform (Galvatron): "Yes?" Ares: "Keep the autobotsAutobot article, Wikipedia., decipticonsDecepticon article, Wikipedia., maximalsMaximal (Transformers) article, Wikipedia., predaconsPredacon article, Wikipedia., or any of the others out of the story okay?" Ares teleports away. (Back in the normal universe) Ares dosent need to use the force to know that something isnt right with wedge, but he decides not to bring it up at the time. (See original story.) (This is the original story again. Right before everything went haywire. first asteroid. And Galvatron, looks like you can be some other bot, or ae you gonna stay Galvatron? Hmmmm.....) IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 15, 1999 11:02 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I saw Master Blaster Galv. That RULED! DRAGON MEGATRON! and now i had another thought. that jerek thing cherecer was pretty cool. now im not sure if i should keep the new story, the way i just posted or backtrack, and fight that dark thing with Galvatron and Gebohq. Thatd be pretty cool.... I just dont know.... Dammit.... message has been edited by Ares (edited August 15, 1999). IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 15, 1999 11:37 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DNA Scaners online. Searching for combatable lifeforms DNA repecation error... * Portal opens in normal Space* *All of a Shudden a Huge Dragon/Tiger/Chemelion(you know that Lizard that can Change Colors) Transmetal 2 Fuzor walks out* Galv: I'm back... _____________________________________________ TBC IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 16, 1999 12:16 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Galvatron hears Ares in his head: "New form excepted. Now no funny stuff." Ares heads for his ship. But suddenly is pulled from his universe to his own combat arena, or at least, what WAS his arena.... The being from before: "Ares. You shouldof been more carefull.. Galvatrons transformation error and your porthole you left for him stayed open somehow... bwahahaha... i now control everything you did..." Ares: "Oh ****. For once i think i may need help..." Ares summons Galvatron to the arena for ROUND II... Galvatron: "Whats going on? What do you want now Ares?" Ares: "That thing has the power of this arena which is emmense. Im gonna need your help..." Galvatron: "Dammit i was hoping this was all over...." IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 16, 1999 12:57 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Galv: looks like its play time... Same product, new packaging! plus a few more add-ons... so how we fighting Ares: him! Galv: ok... lets try my Metamorph power... *galvatron truns into a cokeCoca-cola article, Wikipedia. can* Galv: hm... ok I think I know what to do, I'll distracted him you Attack. Ares: destract him? HOW! Galv: just wacth *Galvatron Truns into a beautiful Nude woman* Ares: yea that shouls Destreact him.. *Ares ues all his Power to crate a Spirte bomb* *Whats his name is staring At the Nude Womans Breasts* Ares: here goes everything... _____________________________________________ TBC IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 16, 1999 08:44 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lol, you have a sick mind galvatron..... funny but sick never the less..... IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 16, 1999 10:20 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hey Ares, did you forget me? I can't write as MUCH, but I'm still doing it. Write anything to start me(and my character) off and I will continue to add. Remember I'm on between 10 and 11 P.M. Eastern, I'd like to talk about story. ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 16, 1999 10:24 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Im not exactly sure how im going to continue it anyway. Feel free to write yourself in and continue it.... IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 16, 1999 11:03 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (hmmm....ok, I'll start off. Hope its good. And I'll call our melin charatcer Darkside, I know, its sounds excatly the same as the guyDarkseid article, Wikipedia. in SupermanSuperman article, Wikipedia., but give me a break. If you think of a better name, tell me and I'll edit this post with the name.) *Ares, Galvatron, and Gebohq are now back in the arena, but now the being who says possesses(sp?) all of the dark jedi's souls and forces has brought them back.* Gebohq: (to Galv)"Weren't we just here?" Darkside: "Silence! I have brought you here Gebohq so that we can take your power and add it to ours. And you two, Ares and Galvatron, are here to be destroyed. You two are part of the very few light jedi who pose a threat to the Dark Side of the Force." Gebohq: "First off, I am not an agent of the Dark Side, I lie between the two sides and will stay that way. Second, I will not serve anyone, and that includes freaks like you." Galv: "And you won't destroy the two of us without a fight, right Ares? Ares: "(chuckles lowly, NOT in high spirits) "Yeah, but I doubt the fight will be long, if you knew the powers that this arena held for the host, you'd understand. Not to mention that COMBINED with all the powers of the dark side, I'd say our chances of living are non-existant." Gebohq: "There has to be a hole in the abilities of this arena, if only-" Darkside: "ENOUGH! (he starts to sound like emperor Palpatine)I think you are mistaken Gebohq, you will be with us. We will turn you to the Dark side of the force and after you kill the other 2 for us, you will serve us, loyaly." Gebohq: "NOOOOOOOOO!!" *Gebohq starts to charge at Darkside, and it cackles, like emperor Palpatine had when LukeLuke Skywalker article, Wikipedia. had tried to strike him on the second Death StarDeath Star article, Wikipedia..* To Be Continued.... ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 16, 1999 11:12 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This never Happened.... message has been edited by Galvatron (edited August 17, 1999). IP: Logged Ares Member posted August 16, 1999 11:59 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Ok galvatron, im gonna pretend your last post never happened....) Ares: "No Gebohq! He's too powerfull..." Gebohq lights his saber and charges at Darkside. Before he can swing Darkside ignites his saber and bisects Gebohq in a split second.... Ares repairs the damage gebohq took with the force: "You DO NOT cut my friends in half..." Ares walks over to Darkside. "Bring it on..." Darkside cuts Ares in half. both pieces fall to the ground. Ares: "Buahhhhhhh hahahaha...." Each piece of Ares regenerates the half missing. "You are foolish Darkside. Damage only increases my power....." Unexpectedly, Galvatron flies overhead and shoots a enormous fireball at darkside. Darkside reflects the shot, sending it back into Galvatron. Galvatron goes flying out of control, and crashes into the ground. Galvatron: "Unggggg.... What a stupid thing to do...." (Hey galv, do you have a template deleter gun? if you do send it to me please.) IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 17, 1999 03:43 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Ares, I need to know your weakness so I can put it in this and will make more sense. Read to find out why.) *Gebohq rises from the ground, wondering how he lived through a cut in half, and thought in his own deluded logic that he must of healed himself. Suddenly, a wave of anger hits him, anger towards the Dark being.* Gebohq: "I still need to take you out."(he is held back by Ares)"Let go, I need to kill the *******." Ares: "Calm down, you need to think this through, it can't be killed by one swipe of the saber." Gebohq: (he forgets his anger towards Darkside and is focused now on Ares)"What do you know? You couldn't even take Galvatron and I out. Only I know how. Your getting in the way!" *Gebohq suddenly lashes out at Ares.______(fill in with attack on weakness)___. Gebohq points his dark saber at Ares.* Darkside: "Yes, good. He tried to kill you, now you can get your revenge on him. Kill him now!" Will Gebohq give in to the Dark side of the Force? To Be Continued... ------------------ ~Gebohq message has been edited by Gebohq (edited August 17, 1999). IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 17, 1999 08:49 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Isn't this fun? ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted August 17, 1999 08:54 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- my weakness is poo gas IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 17, 1999 09:17 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- funny Galv. Come in chat now. We can talk. That's whats chat is for you know. ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted August 18, 1999 10:54 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I think this story finally died. I guess its because school is starting for everyone, we don't have time to write. I'd like to end this(unless this isn't the end) with saying that if anyone wants a dialogue writer for cut scenes in JK, single-player levels, I would be more than glad to do so. ------------------ ~Gebohq IP: Logged Rob X Member posted October 19, 1999 09:32 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ...well im just posting this to piss Ares off thus proving true the fact that this indeed is a neverending thread : ------------------ ~Rob RobX2001@aol.com http://nwg.itgo.com-curious aint ya http://forums.massassi.net/html/biggrin.gif PhEaR nInJa X Ares Member posted October 19, 1999 09:39 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- YEEE HAA! THIS POST HAS BEEN RESURRECTED! In a blinding flash of light, RobX is teleported to Ares's arena, along with all the Massassiites (so they can watch me massacare RobX). Ares(In thundering voice.): "RobX, you are accused of destroying 2 of my VipersDodge Viper article, Wikipedia.. How do you plead?" RobX(to himself: "Hmm i dont like the looks of this..." Ares: "ENOUGH! YOU ARE SENTINCED TO DEATH, FOR DESTRUCTION OF MY VIPER!" ------------------ Y2K is coming! Be afraid... Be VERY afraid... IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted October 19, 1999 09:50 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There has to be a way of moving this post over to the interactive story board, there just has to be a way! And I'm too busy thinking of stuff for the other 2 stories right now to write for this one(it be real crappy if I tried). IP: Logged Rob X Member posted October 19, 1999 10:10 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- While Ares is making the final preperations for RobX's execution he uses this time to use his ninja skills and get out of is restraints. RobX reaches for his lightsaber, ignight's it and hurries towards Ares' Command center. RobX: You will pay for the slaughter of those innocent ducks you monster Ares:MUHAHAHAHA you will die you insignificant little speck, i could kill you with but a flip of my wrist! RobX: Shove it Ares, were not here to talk you egotistical tyrant, if you wanted to talk we wouldnt be here now would we? Ares: You anger me fool, and for that you must DDIIEE Ares and RobX battle in the foreground while a shaowdy figure looms in the backgroung watching and waiting to see who the victor of the match is.... ------------------ ~Rob RobX2001@aol.com http://nwg.itgo.com-curious aint ya http://forums.massassi.net/html/biggrin.gif PhEaR nInJa X IP: Logged Ares Member posted October 19, 1999 10:35 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ares punches RobX so hard he flies back and smashes into the opposing mountaln wall of the arena. Ares casually walks over and rips RobX out of the wall by his feet, and throws him like a ragdoll into the opposite wall, RobX hits the wall and falls to the ground, burly able to move. Ares: "Fool. You homestly thought you could defreat me? Now you will pay for that idiocy with your life! Galvatron sits on a distant set of bleechers eating popcorn and watching Ares maul RobX. Galvatron: "This is fun for a change, instead of getting my *** beat, i get to see someone else get there sorry *** pounded." Gebohq(Also there on the bleechers): "Great isnt it?" Some person (that is walking up and down the bleachers): "HOT DOGS! GET YOUR HOT DOGS!" Ares uses the force to lift a large bolder and crush RobX with it. Ares: "This was too easy..." Ares throws RobX into the lava. (Combat to be continued by RobX ONLY. Anyone else feel free to post as long as your sitting on the bleachers not in combat.) ------------------ Y2K is coming! Be afraid... Be VERY afraid... IP: Logged CygnusX Member posted October 20, 1999 07:48 AM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Noooooo!! Rob! I'd help my fellow X if I could, but Ares would write me out of the story! Oh well, I'll give it a try: *Goes into a meditating trance* *All of a sudden, a giant X falls out of the sky and lands on Ares, pinning him to the ground.* Ares: I'll pretend this post never happened Cyg: Damn *Time rewinds, Cyg finds himself back on the bleachers.* Cyg: Noooooo!! Rob! I'd help my fellow X if I could, but Ares would write me out of the story! Oh well, I'll give it a try: *All are caught in a continuous time loop.* ------------------ Fear the Ecks! IP: Logged Zuljin Member posted October 20, 1999 12:37 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Have you ever had the sensation of doing something that you have ever done before? Have you ever had the sensation of doing something that you have ever done before? Have you ever had the sensation of doing something that you have ever done before? Have you ever had the sensation of doing something that you have ever done before? *wills himself out of existence to get out of the annoying time loop* ------------------ And the murderer is... THE BUTLER! Yes, the butler, who I'm convinced, first gored the Colonel to death before trampling him to smithereens. IP: Logged Miss_Fire Member posted October 20, 1999 12:58 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Then Miss Fire, who was sitting in the bleachers, ordered a hot dog from the vendor. Ares and Robx continued fighting below, but the aroma of the hot dogs flowed down to the arena. Not having any snack breaks the entire time fighting, the scent was extremely distracting. IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted October 20, 1999 04:39 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *While Ares continues to pummel Rob X, Gebohq turns to the man with the hot dogs.* Gebohq: "Oh Oh! Over here! One for my good man Galv too." Hot Dog man: "That will be two dollars." Galv: "WHAT? That's outrageous!" *Galvatron then charges at the hot dog man, leaps at him, pins him to the ground, and launches a flury of punches in his face.* Gebohq: "Hey Galv, don't worry. I'm paying." Galv: (freezes fist over man's face)"Oh. Well, sorry there Mr. Hot dog man." *Galv seats himself back at the bleachers with the hot dogs.* Galv: "Look what I can do Geb." *Galv then skewers his hot dog with his flamethrower.* Gebohq: "yeah, well look at this..." *The two continue to show off their talents, now ignoring the grueling fight between Rob X and Ares. This won't look good for publicity Ares thought.* IP: Logged Galvatron Member posted October 20, 1999 05:00 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Galv: Hmm want a pepsiPepsi article, Wikipedia.? Gebohq: Uhh sure... Galv: ok. *Taps Chest and it opens to releve a mini-Frige. Glav takes out 2 sodas* Gebohq: what else you got on ya? IP: Logged Rob X Member posted October 20, 1999 05:05 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "uuhhhhhhgggghhhhh" says RobX as he pulls himself out of the lava, Ares is more powerful than i thought...i need to find a weakness i can exploit, head on confrontation will do nothin but destroy me in the end, RobX thought to him self. Ares believing that RobX was destroyed, moves over to the bleachers to get the Massassites out of his lair. RobX seeing this takes the oppertunity to go into a medatation trance. When finally pulled out of the trance RobX realized what Ares weakness was and made his way to the garage.... When all was prepaired RobX popped up in front of the security camera and waved at the onlooking Ares. Not knowing what to make of this Ares teleports to the garage. As soon as he arives RobX hides in a ventalation shaft and pushed a button on the controller that CygnusX discretly gave to RobX before Ares threw RobX into the lava. The garage blew sky high blowing up all of Ares custom made Vipers and other sports cars. Ares not hurt in the explosion, is stunned at the sight of all his Vipers gone... Ares: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *sob* there gone ALL GONE!!!!!!!! how???how???? aaaaahhhhhhhh RobX takes this moment to launch his attack against this madman called Ares. ~oops forgot to add, dont contune yet im setting up my master plan. ------------------ ~Rob RobX2001@aol.com http://nwg.itgo.com-curious aint ya PhEaR nInJa X message has been edited by Rob X (edited October 20, 1999). IP: Logged Mole Member posted October 20, 1999 05:25 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Someone move or close this thread now. Please. ------------------ MOLE I'm a cynical, violent, sexist, racist psychopath But at least I'm honest IP: Logged Rob X Member posted October 20, 1999 05:43 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- y would u want this post closed??? i dont see any reason too its not offeding anyone {except mabye Dodge} but other than that its nothing but good ol fashoned fun. And moving this post too the interactive forum isn't that bad of an idea ------------------ ~Rob RobX2001@aol.com http://nwg.itgo.com-curious aint ya http://forums.massassi.net/html/biggrin.gif PhEaR nInJa X IP: Logged CygnusX Member posted October 20, 1999 06:30 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yes, could one of the admins move this thread to the Interactive Story Board? It would be more at home there. ------------------ Fear the Ecks! IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted October 20, 1999 07:17 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gebohq: "What else you got in there Galv?" Galv: "Well, let's see..rummages through the mini-refrigerator)..some more Pepsis, Cokes, Dr. PeppersDr. Pepper article, Wikipedia....and some REALLY old leftovers(notices the leftovers have formed a sentinent mind). Better throw these away."(throws the leftovers towards Miss Fire, who is terrified by the sight of moving food and immediately kills it) Miss Fire: "Hey! Watch where you throw your trash next time!" *Ares, noticing that Galvatron and Gebohq are not paying attention to the fight, turns to look at them.* Ares: "Hey, do I have to drag you guys into the fight too, or are you gonna watch?" Galv and Geb: "No, no, that's OK. We're watching now." *Galv and Geb watch the fight now. We notice now that they are wearing T-shirts that say "Go Rob X" on them.* Geb: "Rob, Rob, he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can!" Galv: "Beat the crap outta him Rob X!" Ares: (to Geb and Galv)"Do I have to beat teh crap outta you two also?" *They immediately take out markers, scratch out Rob X, and write Ares above it. Then they continue to watch the fight. The two are very vulgar, bashing beer bellies that hadn't been there a moment ago and holding burping contests.* Miss Fire: "Disgusting."(she then turns to watch the fight, and tries to avoid watching Galvatron and Gebohq.* IP: Logged Gebohq Member posted October 22, 1999 05:22 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (I copied the story over here so anyone could continue it. I would, but I have a major writer's block right now. Maybe this story just wasn't meant to live...) Notes Gebohq's Commentary Tba References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post